


The Third Round Rotating Object On A Two-Wheeled Device

by boxofbreath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Gen, Juggalos, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Confusion, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofbreath/pseuds/boxofbreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grifan Neilos is still a ridiculously pretentious introvert and his moirail is still a juggalo. Alas, there's now a cog in the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Round Rotating Object On A Two-Wheeled Device

"And the thrill of the chase moves in mysterious ways,  
So in case I'm mistaken,  
I just wanna hear you say you got me baby  
Are you mine?" - Arctic Monkeys, R U Mine?

\---

Things you have never regretted more than anything else: this. Kendir Raseti is, in a word, irrepressable.

He is five and a half feet of excitable tealblood and an Imperial ton of LOUD.

And he doesn't stop  _talking._

 _"No, seriously, it was_ hilarious,  _he's still got his foot stuck in the load gaper, she's trying to keep hold of her lusus, and I'm_ dying  _laughing-"_

 He has an endless stream of anecdotes about his many, many friends, which is surprising, considering that as far as you can tell he hasn't left his respiteblock in the past sweep. The guy must have a hell of an imagination.

He obviously has talent, though - despite the  _enthralling_ story he's telling, his fingers are flying over the keys of his husktop at an amazing rate. Hex is hypnotised. He's listening with a glazed look on his face, eyes following the lines and lines of text appearing onscreen. His head is nodding vaguely, but it's hard to tell whether this is in response to what Kendir is saying or just an automatic movement.

They're a portrait in juxtaposition - tall, silent juggalo with his long legs tucked under him, and short (but still taller than you, which you won't be living down for a while), chatty hacker with legs dangling off the edge of his desk. You have a fierce urge to tell him off for slouching. They match, despite their differences - opposites in a good way, a neatly-fitting ying-and-yang. You feel - misplaced, somehow - and you stand up to leave, to get out of the way, and - Kendir catches your eye, fingers  _still_ flying blurs, and gives you a grin that would put even Hextel's weirder friends to shame.

Fucking hell.

Maybe this enterprise won't be entirely regrettable.


End file.
